


Chifusa's Revenge

by HironoGiro



Category: Manyuu Hikenchou
Genre: Breast Expansion, F/F, Massive Breasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HironoGiro/pseuds/HironoGiro
Relationships: Manyuu Chifusa/Manyuu Kagefusa
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

After having finished the fountain at the Kyuukyou temple and encountering her sister Kagefusa, Chifusa continues her journey towards the Munemori village. However, while she’s going towards her next stop on her journey, a plot is unfolding elsewhere in Japan back at the Manyuu village…

_“You’ve failed yet again, Kagefusa!”_

A stern voice fills the room. Kagefusa returned to the Manyuu village to report back to the village elders and now she’s getting scolded by them.

_“I almost had her! Just give me one more chance, I’ll get her next time, this I promise!”_

_“You’ve failed one too many times, Kagefusa, however, we will give you one more chance, not under your own conditions however. Bring in the scroll!”_

A male ninja comes in with a scroll and gives it to one of the village elders.

_“Find the traitor! With this hidden manyuu scroll we can properly punish that traitor! Kagefusa, come with me, it will soon be time for your revenge.”_

_“…”_

Back where Chifusa is, she’s slowly approaching the next village on her way to Munemori village, but her journey will soon end...

_“Chifusa-sama, I’m hungry!”_

_“We’ll soon be at the next village, Kaede, then we’ll maybe get some food. We’d still probably have some food left if you didn’t drop it in the river earlier!”_

_“Ah, I’m sorry, Chifusa-sama!”_

A loud growl can be heard after Kaede finishes her sentence; Chifusa’s stomach had something to say.

_“Ah, well, no use crying over spilt milk, let’s just continue towards the next village._

The sun is starting to set and the town is still not in sight.”

_“Let’s rest in the forest for tonight, Kaede, we’re not gonna reach the village in time before night’s fallen. “_

_“Again?! Awww…”_

_“Stop whining!”_

**_Back at the manyuu village elders’ house._ **

_“We’ve found Chifusa’s location, sir!”_

_“Good, go and catch her immediately!”_

The elder who was just speaking turns to Kagefusa.

_“Soon, soon you will have your revenge, Kagefusa!”_

_“...”_

**_Back where Chifusa and Kaede made camp._ **

_“You can go to sleep first, Chifusa-sama, I’ll keep first watch.”_

_“Okay, Kaede, I’ll go to sleep first then, call for me if something happens.”_

_“Okaaay! Goodnight, Chifusa-sama!”_

After a short while Chifusa is sleeping soundly and Kaede is watching the campfire when she hears some rustling in the bushes.

_“What was that noise? Kaede asks herself. I guess I can check it out, probably just some animal.”_

Just as she approaches the bushes a shadow jumps out of the bush and grabs her.

_“CHIFU-!!”_

Just as she’s about to scream for help a hand covers her mouth and pulls her into the bush. Roused by the abrupted scream, Chifusa groggily wakes up.

_“Huh? Kaede, what is-”_

Just as she’s about to finish her sentence she feels a blow to the back of her head.

Darkness covers Chifusa’s vision as she starts to wake up. She can hear some voices talking, although not very clearly.

_“… don’t … wanna … this …”_

_“You’ll ... revenge soon! ... feel ... better after that!”_

_“...”_

Slowly Chifusa’s starts to clear up and she finds herself in a jail cell. She’s chained to the stone wall and around her is nothing else, but the cell bars in front of her. She looks around outside the cell and sees Kagefusa and an elder further down the hallway. They’re slowly walking towards Chifusa’s jail cell. Kagefusa has a grim look on her face, while the elder looks happy.

_“Oh? Looks like the traitor has woken up, hehe.”_

_“Where am I!? I demand you to tell me!”_

_“Oh? Don’t you even remember your hometown, traitor? You’ve been caught and you’re finally gonna receive your punishment!”_

_“Unhand me! I will never give up even if you punish me!”_

_“We’ll see about that, traitor, hahaha!”_

_“Kagefusa!”_

_“...I’m sorry, Chifusa…”_

They slowly walk away from her jail cell leaving her to rot there until she’s gonna receive her punishment.

A day passes until Chifusa’s jail cell finally opens and two guards escorts her to another house. There, a council of elders is sitting in a circle leaving a clearing in the middle of them. In that clearing Kagefusa stands with a katana in hand.

_“Kage-!”_

Before she can finish what she was about to say, one of the guards puts a cloth gag in her mouth. One of the elders stands up and the room becomes dead silent.

_“Standing before us is the traitor of the Manyuu-clan! She’s gonna receive a punishment here today from Kagefusa Manyuu! Her breasts will be cut and afterwards she will be expelled from the clan!”_

_“-!”_

_“Kagefusa, the stage is yours.”_

Kagefusa slowly walks up to Chifusa and grabs Chifusa’s chin and looks straight into her eyes and starts to whisper to her.

_“I’m sorry Chifusa, but I have to do this. This is my punishment for failing… I’m also sorry about this: I kinda want to do this, to be honest. I can’t stand having my breasts stolen anymore, do you know how hard it is?!”_

Chifusa manages to spit out the gag.

_“You can’t take your breasts back, you haven’t mastered the Chichi-nagare technique!”_

The elder stands up again.

_“That’s where you’re wrong, Chifusa! The Manyuu-clan no longer has a need for Chichi-nagare! We have found a hidden technique that lets us steal breasts without the need for Chichi-nagare!”_

_“You heard him, sister… I’m gonna do this now!”_

Kagefusa raises her katana and slices Chifusa’s breasts. Just as the slice connects Chifusa starts to scream. Her breast energy is slowly flowing out of her breasts into Kagefusa’s. Chifusa’s breasts had reached about the size of her head when she recently reached “Oppai maximum”, however they had already shrunk down to about the size after she stole Kagefusa’s. Speaking of Kagefusa’s, her breasts had already reached her normal size.

_“Ah, this feels soooo good, I finally have my old breasts back and they’re still growing! I’m sorry Chifusa, but I’m gonna take your breasts as well!”_

_“AHHHHH! IT BURNS!!”_

The pain Chifusa is feeling is immense, tenfold that of when she had cut someone’s breasts and her breasts are still shrinking. They have now shrunk down to a size a bit smaller than when she left the village. Kagefusa’s, however, is bigger than ever. They are slowly reaching the size of her head. Kagefusa is starting to feel so good that her pussy’s getting wet and she drops her katana to the floor and starts to finger herself as well as fondling her huge breasts. Chifusa on the other hand has fallen to the floor and is groaning in pain. Soon enough Chifusa’s breasts are completely flat (around 65 cm), while Kagefusa’s has gotten around the same size as Chifusa’s when she reached “Oppai maximum” (around 150 cm). Chifusa’s hips have also gotten a bit smaller from when she reached “Oppai maximum”, while Kagefusa’s have gotten a bit wider.

_“Ahh, ahh, hah.”_

Kagefusa is lying on the floor and panting. Chifusa has passed out from the pain she received.

_“Hah, hah, what is this maternal feeling I have? AH!?”_

A bit of milk starts to drip out of Kagefusa’s nipples, which are quite erect right now. Kagefusa is still panting and moaning on the floor, while she’s still fingering herself and fondling her breasts until she reaches climax and basks in her afterglow on the floor. Her breasts have popped out of her clothes and are drooping on her chest reaching down to her navel. The elder stands up again and makes the gossiping hall quiet.

_“You all saw what happened here today! The traitor has received her punishment, but it’s finished yet! Here comes the second part of her punishment: Using my authority, I hereby expel her from the Manyuu-clan as well as this village! Guards! Throw her down the bridge into the river!”_

The guards pick up the unconscious Chifusa and carry her off towards the bridge outside of the village. Once they reach the bridge they throw her down into the river and Chifusa starts to float away from the village.


	2. Chapter 2

While floating away in the river, the unconscious Chifusa encounters a skull yokai. 

_ "What do we have here, then?" _

_ "Where am I?" _

_ "The spirit realm, Chifusa." _

_ "How do you know my name? And the spirit realm? Am I dead!?" _

_ "No, you're not dead, but you are unconscious. Now let me get straight to the point. Do you want revenge?" _

_ "Revenge? N-no, no, I don't. I deserved what happened to me..." _

_ "Are you sure you deserved what happened?" _

_ "I-I..." _

_ "No, you didn't, all you wanted to do was change the world for the better and this is what you got! I'm gonna offer you the power you need to take revenge. Now off you go, you'll soon reach your destination." _

Chifusa feels her head hit something and starts to slowly open her eyes. She's near a coast somewhere where she's never been before. She gets up from the water and starts walking inwards. A bit further inland she finds a hill. On top of that hill, she spots a village surrounded by a forest. She looks back towards the beach where she woke up and spots two things in the sand, something black and something purple. She walks back to the coast and picks up both of those items. It was her manyuu scroll and her katana. Luckily enough, both of these items were thrown down the bridge with her. After picking up her belongings she returns to the hill and starts to walk through the forest towards the village.

**_Back at the Manyuu village_ **

_ "Now that we have gotten rid of the traitor as well as claimed the hidden techniques of the manyuu clan, we can achieve total dominance in Japan. Kagefusa, since you're the first one to master this new technique as well as the woman with the biggest breasts in Japan, you'll get to teach this technique to other people as well as control people's busts. Use this power wisely!" _

_ "Ah, yeah, I will, I will. I know exactly what I'm gonna do as well!" _

Kagefusa's inner thoughts:  _ "I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna go collect all of the people affected by Chifusa's actions and control them and their busts. I'll soon have a legion to take over this clan!" _

**_Back to Chifusa_ **

Chifusa is in the middle of the forest and the sun is setting fast. She decides to go through the forest as fast as possible. She feels a lot faster and nimble than usual. She inspects herself and looks down. She gets reminded of what happened.

_ "So, it really happened, huh. I was hoping it would be a dream, but I guess it wasn't. I wonder if that skull yokai I talked to was real as well..." _

After running full speed through the forest for a while she starts to see a clearing up ahead. She's soon in the village. She reaches the clearing and sees that the sun has almost set already. She starts to walk towards the village gate and sees a sign  _ "Munechi Village".  _ As she's about to walk through the village gate she hears two ladies with decent-sized breasts talking with each other. 

_ "Oh, look at that woman! She's completely flat, like a little boy!" _

_ "I don't know how she lives with herself! I would have killed myself long ago!" _

_ "Shh, she might hear you! She has a katana, so watch out!" _

_ "It's not like she can do anything to us, she'd get severely punished if she raised a hand against us! Hahaha!" _

Chifusa continued to walk with her head hung low. She quickly left the main street and walked through the alleys instead to avoid the discerning eye of the more endowed women. The sun has completely set now, and nightfall has come, but Chifusa has yet to find a place to stay. She eventually finds an abandoned shack at the edge of the village. She decides to stay there for the night. She can hear her stomach growling. She had a few meals while she was kept prisoner, but she's hungry again. She finds two large boxes in the shack and puts them next to each other as a makeshift bed. 

_ "This is horrible! I never knew the pains of having a small chest until now! No one wants to help me, people immediately closed their doors when they saw a flat-chested woman outside."  _ Her monologue is interrupted by her stomach growling.  _ "I need to find food tomorrow as fast as possible. I'm gonna die at this rate!" _

Chifusa lays down on her makeshift bed and tries to fall asleep. There are several holes in the walls of the shack and the wind is blowing through those holes making it hard to fall asleep. She eventually manages to fall asleep.

While asleep Chifusa has a weird dream. The skull yokai from earlier appears in this dream as well.

_ "So, you've realized the hardships of having a small chest, eh? So, feeling vengeful now?" _

_ "I-I... I don't know! I really don't know anymore, this is horrible!" _

_ "Hehe, let me lend you a helping hand then! Take this power that I'm offering you and get your vengeance!" _

The skull yokai starts to channel some weird energy into Chifusa and Chifusa starts to glow.

_ "W-what are you doing!? I feel really weird!" _

_ "I'm just lending you my power!" _

After a little while the channel is done and Chifusa stops glowing.

_ "It's done then, you're now imbued with my power! Use this power well!" _

_ "What is this power even? How do I use it?" _

_ "You'll see when the time comes!" _

__ Chifusa wakes up drenched in sweat. Was it all a dream? Delusions of desperation? Well, she'll find out soon enough. Chifusa gets up from her makeshift bed and grabs her katana. She notices her stomach growling the second she takes her first step towards the door. 

_ "Ugh, I really need to get some food... but how?" _

Chifusa starts walking towards the center of the town. Her chest is flat, which means she won't get any respect in this world. As she walks down the main road she encounters the two women with decently-sized breasts again.

_ "Oh, look, it's that peasant again!" _

_ "Oh, she's still here, is she? I hope she'd leave as soon as possible." _

Chifusa ignores the women and goes up to the nearest restaurant. 

_ "Do you have any food to spare? Please, I haven't eaten for one day now!" _

_ "Sorry, miss, but we don't serve peasants, find someplace else!" _

_ "B-but..." _

_ "I SAID LEAVE!!" _

The restaurant owner reaches for his katana and shoots Chifusa a menacing look

_ "O-okay, I'm sorry, I'll leave!" _

The restaurant owner puts down his katana and watches Chifusa walk away. While she's walking away she encounters the two women from earlier again. Just as she's about to avoid them, they quicken their pace and walk up to her. 

_ "Hey, the girl with blue hair!" _

Chifusa ignores the women and tries to get away when she feels something flying past her face. It hits the nearby house wall. A kunai. Chifusa turns around to look at the women. Behind them stands a female ninja, probably the one who threw the kunai.

_ "Feel like talking now?" _

_ "I guess. What do you want?" _

_ "We just want to help you, what's wrong with that?" _

_ "..." _

_ "Please, follow us to our house." _

Chifusa follows them to their house, which to be honest is more like a mansion. They lead her to a large room in the middle of the house with a large table, it's probably a dining room. 

_ "Please, take a seat" _

Chifusa sits down near the table and is soon served some food. The two women sit down on the opposite side of the table with the ninja watching over them from the side. Chifusa looks at the women for a while until one of them opens their mouth.

_ "What's wrong? Aren't you hungry?" _

_ "She's probably afraid we poisoned the food or something, hehe" _

_ "Ah, is that what it is? Well, we wouldn't do something like that, we're the nobles of this town after all. It'd harm our and the town's reputation if we just randomly killed someone. Go on, take a bite!" _

Chifusa hesitates for a moment, but eventually caves into her hunger after her stomach's growls interrupt her hesitation. After she's finished with her dinner, the two women are laughing for some reason.

_ "Sleep tight, sweetie!" _

_ "Hu-?" _

Before Chifusa can properly respond, she feels her eyelids getting heavier and heavier. Once they've closed completely it feels like she's surrounded by darkness. Just before her eyes shut, she sees the ninja coming towards her while drawing her katana.

Once her eyes are completely shut, it feels like time has stopped. In front of her she sees the ever familiar skull yokai.

_ "This is what happens when you don't have any power! You'll just get betrayed over and over again if people can't use you for their own benefits! However I'm a nice guy and I'll help you out in this situation, I'm gonna activate the latent powers I gave you earlier! Well, good luck then!" _

_ "Wait, can you explain what these powers are?" _

_ "I guess I can. Well, I gave you a couple of powers, but these are the ones I activated now: Analysis, Poison nullification and Desire. Analysis makes you able to analyze people, stuff like their height, breast size etc." _

_ "That sounds kinda useless..." _

_ "If you say so. Poison nullification is self-explanatory and Desire gives you the desire to keep getting stronger and makes your desire for vengeance stronger. The power of Desire is quite weak in the state it is right now, but I might make it stronger later when I unlock more of your latent powers. Well then, tata for now!" _

Once the skull is gone it starts to feel like time is moving again and Chifusa quickly opens her eyes and dodges the ninja's katana slice.

_ "What!? How did she wake up?! She's supposed to be knocked out for at least a couple hours!" _

Chifusa quickly unsheathes her katana after dodging the slice and while the ninja is still surprised, she cuts the ninja's breasts. Just as she slices the ninja the "analysis" power activates and tells the ninja's bust size, a meager 73 cm. After Chifusa is done with the ninja she looks over to the two women and feels the power activate again. 82 cm and 85 cm respectively. She quickly cuts both of them as well. 

When Chifusa's done she starts to feel  _ Chichi-nagare  _ activate, however this time it feels more sinister than what she's used to. Chifusa's washing-board breasts start to fill up once again. She looks down and feels the  _ analysis  _ activate on herself. She quickly sees the numbers rise. Her clothes, which had started to feel loose ever since her breasts were stolen from her, finally starts to fit properly again. Her breasts quickly start to push out from her chest and grow wider and plumper.  _ Chichi-nagare  _ has never felt this good before. It feels at least ten times better than what she's used to. She starts to moan and feel weak in her knees. After a while, she starts fondling her growing breasts. It's an interesting experience where she can feel her breasts push against her hands while she's fondling them. A couple of minutes later, the feeling starts to disappear and her mind clears up. When she looks at her chest it's really grown a lot bigger, about as big as it was when she left the village, a bit smaller still. Her bust size is now 87 cm. Each about as big as an apple. The other women who she just absorbed from are all down to 70 cm in bust size. 

_ "Looks like your Chichi-nagare is not that effective yet, oh well." _

Chifusa hears a voice in her head, but she has no idea who it belongs to. Chifusa quickly leaves the mansion and hits the road once again.

**_Back to Kagefusa_ **

Kagefusa has left the village in order to fulfill her desire. She now has full power inside the Manyuu-clan and they let her roam freely. Kagefusa has left for a certain village that she knows Chifusa has appeared in before. She has a certain person in mind and is about to approach that person with a "deal".

_ "Hehehe, I'll soon be unstoppable, not even the Manyuu-clan will be able to keep a leash on me!" _


	3. Chapter 3

Kagefusa stands up on a hill a bit away from a village. That village is not familiar for Kagefusa, but it is familiar to Chifusa. This is the village where Chifusa and Kaede were attacked by the landlady, Okami, as well as where they encountered the snobby noble, Chichi.

_ "This place... is perfect!  _

**_Back to Chifusa_ **

After having been on the road for a couple of days now, Chifusa finally approaches a new village. While on the road, Chifusa talked to some people that were kind enough to tell her where in the country she is. She is apparently located between Kyoto and Edo, the capital. The village she's now approaching is located to the east of the village she was just at. 

When she reaches the village she notices a billboard near the gate of the village. There she sees a bounty poster with her face on it. The poster's name is there as well, it's apparently the noble from the village that she was just at that posted this. Makes sense. 

_ "I better keep a low profile then"  _ Kagefusa mumbled to herself.

She makes her towards an inn in the town so she can finally rest in a proper bed. She hasn't been able to rest in a bed ever since she was kicked out of the Manyuu village nor has she been able to take a bath since then. Once she's at the inn she manages to get a room for herself and heads up to her room. 

_ "The difference in treatment is astounding... I've been treated well ever since I got decently-sized breasts again..." _

She looks outside and sees the sun starting to set and heads to the inn's hot spring.

**_Back to Kagefusa_ **

Kagefusa has made her way to the village's mansion where the noblewoman named Chichi is residing. 

_ "So, this is where she resides, huh?" _

She starts knocking on the door and after a while a maid opens the door.

_ "State your business. What do you want of our lady?" _

_ "I'm part of the manyuu clan, who do you think you are talking to me that way, huh?" _

_ "Ah, sorry, I'm really sorry, I didn't know!" _

_ "Ah, well, I'm in a good mood today so I'll let it slip... if you lead me to your lady, that is." _

_ "Ah, yes, right this way, miss!" _

Kagefusa is brought to a large room in the mansion. She wastes no time busting through the door.

_ "Who's there?" _

_ "Kagefusa of the Manyuu-clan, I have business with you, Chichi!" _

When Kagefusa sees Chichi in person, she's stunned for a little while by Chichi's bust size. Her bust size isn't bigger than Kagefusa's, but Kagefusa is amazed by her natural size. Her bust size must be at least 130 cm! Chichi is also stunned by Kagefusa's own bust size. Chichi is used to being the biggest, so seeing someone else with a bigger chest than her always shocks her. However, never before has she seen someone with a bust size as large as Kagefusa's 150 cm bust size.

_ "O-oh, w-well, what would the proud Manyuu have to discuss with me?" _

Chichi is clearly still shocked from seeing Kagefusa's head-sized tits.

_ "I'm here to strike a deal with you, Chichi. Although it's really that much of a deal, it's more of a demand, hehe." _

**_Back to Chifusa_ **

Night has fallen and Chifusa has already returned to her room and is fast asleep. However, the night is not as peaceful as it seems. Lurking in the shadows are assassins that are after Chifusa's life. 

_ "Hey! Do you hear me?" _

Chifusa opens her eyes and looks around. She's completely surrounded by darkness and the only thing there except for her is the familiar skull yokai.

_ "Ah, good, you seem to be awake. Listen, I have something important to tell you. Your life is in danger right now, assassins are after your life, but being the kind guy that I am, I will once again lend a helping hand in the way of unlocking more abilities." _

Chifusa is still confused by what's happening, she's still not used to being in the spirit realm. She gets surprised when the skull starts channeling power into her once again.

_ "This time I unlocked three more abilities: Mind's eye, Improved speed and Improved "Chichi-nagare". Improved speed is self-explanatory. Mind's eye will make you always be able to sense danger, even when you're sleeping, as well as being able to move with a lot more finesse. Improved "Chichi-nagare" will improve the efficiency of your theft of other women's breasts. Well, that's it from me this time!" _

After the skull left, the darkness completely envelops Chifusa. While in that darkness she feels her mind's eye activate and she quickly wakes up and manages to escape the slice by a hair's width. She quickly looks around and sees three female assassins in her now cramped room. Her analysis skill quickly tells Chifusa the bust sizes of the three women. 83 cm, 84 cm and 90 cm. All of them are around the same size as Chifusa is right now. Chifusa decides after analyzing the assassins that she's gonna make use of her improved speed. She takes a step forward and starts to dash towards one of the assassins. She's about to miss her slice, because of her speed, but her mind's eye helps her land the slice. She then quickly finishes off the other two assassins in the same manner. After she's done with the assassins, a familiar feeling starts to well up in Chifusa's chest, it's about to start growing again. She starts feeling her clothes get tighter and tighter as her breasts become more and more voluptuous. Her cloth wrap is starting to rip more and more and Chifusa is starting to moan. She tries to start fondling her breasts, but this time, the pleasure is too strong and she needs to use her arms to support herself. The three assassins are squirming on the ground while their breasts are slowly being absorbed from them. After a little while, a loud ripping sound can be heard when Chifusa's breasts break free from the cloth wrap. The pleasure grows stronger and stronger and eventually, she starts cumming from it. 

A while later after her growth's finished she looks at her own breasts. Her chichi-nagare technique is definitely a lot more effective, she could feel it while absorbing their breasts. Her bust size is now 104 cm and is starting to near the size of her head. Her breasts are about the size of when she absorbed Kagefusa after leaving the village. Once again the women's chests that she cut are around 70 cm.

_ "Phew, I'm back at this size now, huh? Well, I guess I can't stick around in this village anymore. I'm gonna hit the road again as soon as possible." _

After she's done analyzing everyone she binds up the women and continues her sleep until it's early in the morning. Once morning comes she turns them in to the nearest officer and leaves the village to continue her travels.

**_Back to Kagefusa_ **

Kagefusa raises her katana and dashes towards Chichi.

_ "What are you doing? Stop!!" _

_ "I'm here to make you my subordinate, hehe!" _

She slices Chichi's breasts and recognizes this familiar feeling. Her breasts are absorbing Chichi's. 

_ "AHH, I love this feeling, it feels sooooo good! You should try it at some point, I can even teach you this technique, hehe!" _

She feels her breasts push up against her leather unitard and it's starting to feel really cramped now. It was cramped before, but now it's really cramped. Chichi is squirming on the floor as the breasts she was once so proud of starts to shrink. Kagefusa feels her milk building up and eventually, a fountain of milk starts to spurt out of her nipples. She starts masturbating again and basking in the feeling. Her breasts start to pierce through the leather on her suit and her titflesh is becoming more and more exposed.

_ "Ah, damn, I wanna bask in this feeling a bit longer, but I need you to keep a bit of your breast size." _

Kagefusa stops the absorption and her masturbation. A short while after Chichi stops squirming and glares at Kagefusa.

_ "Oh, don't give me that look, I will return your breasts, but you will have to work for it. If you manage to help me, I will sometimes reward you with a bit of breast size, maybe you'll even get bigger than you used to be! Oh yeah, I will also start to teach you this new manyuu hidden technique now that you're my subordinate. Not anytime soon however, I'm tired and I still need more subordinates, hehe!" _

_ "I guess it's worth it if I learn the technique, then I can maybe steal back my breasts..." Chichi mumbled to herself. _

_ "What was that?" _

_ "N-nothing, nothing at all!" _

_ "Hmm, okay then, but know this: if you try anything I will steal the rest of your breast size!" _

A look of fear fills Chichi's face, she's probably not gonna try sacrificing the rest of her precious breast size for that. Kagefusa lifts one of her tits with both of her hands. They're really big now and have started lactating. Her breasts have now started to surpass the size of her head and are now a bit bigger than her head. Her bust size is about 174 cm, while Chichi's bust size is about 99 cm.

_ "I'm gonna rest at your place tonight, okay? Not that you have anything to say." _

Chichi is completely mesmerized by Kagefusa's huge bust size and at first doesn't hear the question.

_ "Ah, uh, yeah, sure. I-if at all possible could I accompany you, lady Kagefusa?" _

_ "Oh? What's this? You've become awfully obedient. Oh, well, I'll allow it." _

Kagefusa and Chichi retire to their room and are about to spend the night together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chifusa has started to head towards a village familiar to her, two of them in fact: the Yachime village and Nyuuji village, the two villages where the  _ Chichifuri-festival  _ was held. Chifusa decides to head towards the Nyuuji village first, the village that she participated for. Before she left the village she was just staying at, she ripped down the wanted posters with her face on them. It's still pretty early in the morning and it will still take at least a day to get to the next village, even with her improved speed. 

_ "I won't be getting there today, I think I'm just gonna rest in the nearby forest today"  _ Chifusa muttered to herself

Chifusa walks into the forest until she finds a large tree where she can rest near the roots of the tree. After finding a place to sleep she searches the surrounding forest for something to eat.

**_Back to Kagefusa_ **

Kagefusa and Chichi lay in bed with each other until afternoon. They keep caressing each other's bodies, with Chichi being completely obsessed with Kagefusa's huge breasts. After fondling Kagefusa's breasts for a while they start leaking milk again and Chichi moves her head over to Kagefusa's nipples and starts sucking on them.

_ "AH!" _

Kagefusa starts moaning when Chichi starts sucking on her tits.

_ "Lady Kagefusa, your tits are amazing, I'm completely in love with them..." _

They spend their morning like this and when afternoon comes Kagefusa gets out of bed and starts putting on clothes. 

_ "I'm gonna head over to another village pretty soon, so I'll be gone for a couple of days. When I get back, I'm gonna teach you and this new subordinate the hidden manyuu technique, so look forward to it." _

Kagefusa leaves the house, gets on a horse and starts to ride towards her next destination.

**_Back to Chifusa_ **

It's now the next day and Chifusa has reached her next destination, the Nyuuji village. When she reaches the village gates she sees that they are closed and starts knocking on the gate. She gets no response from the other side of the gates and starts to walk away when she encounters a villager. She walks up to that villager and that villager tells her that when the village leader is gone, they always close the doors and don't let anyone in.

_ "Is there any other village nearby that allows visitors, then?" _

_ "The Yachime village's gates are always open. You can go there if you need a bed and some food." _

_ "Thank you." _

__ Once she reaches the Yachime village, the gates are indeed open. She walks past a billboard near the village entrance and breathes a sigh of relief when she doesn't see any posters with her face on them. However, even though there's not any poster with her face on it, there's still someone in this village that's after her. Outside of Chifusa earshot a woman can be heard muttering something to herself.

_ "Is that... It must be her! The cheating woman who made me lose!" _

While Chifusa is trying to find a place to eat and sleep the woman who was just talking to herself walks up to her. 

_ "Hey! Is that you... C-chifusa?" _

Chifusa turns around and sees a huge-breasted woman walking up to her.

_ "Ah, uh, you're... um..." _

_ "Toyo. My name is Toyo. We met during the Chichifuri festival." _

_ "Ah, yeah. Did you need something from me?" _

_ "I was thinking of offering you a place to sleep and eat while you're in this village. It's my reward to you for winning me fair and square." _

_ "Ah, sure, that's much appreciated. I was just searching for somewhere to eat." _

_ "Well, follow me to my house then." _

Toyo's inner thoughts:  _ "This bitch didn't even remember me!? "Fair and square", yuck. I feel sick from even saying that. But I'll soon have my revenge. This evening, I'll finally give this small-titted bitch what she deserves. How dare she stand up against someone with breasts as big as me?!" _

After Chifusa has been led to Toyo's house she is treated to a meal by Toyo. After finishing her dinner, Chifusa starts going to the room she's staying in to relax for a while.

_ "I'm gonna be heading out for a while, I'll be back before dinner." _

_ "Okay, see you later, then." _

Toyo leaves the house and starts heading towards a run-down house in a corner of the village. There she meets up with a shady man.

_ "Do you have what I requested?" _

_ "Yeah, of course. Do you have the money to pay for it?" _

_ "Yeah, here it is."  _ Toyo says as she hands over a bag of money while receiving another bag from the man.

_ "Pleasure doing business!" _

Toyo starts walking away from that house and back to her own. While she was away the sun has started to set and when she reaches her own house the sun has already set. She walks into the kitchen and starts making food. In the middle of making food she opens the bag and dumps the contents of the bag into the food.

_ "She won't know what happens to her and I'll finally have my revenge!" _

After she's done with her food she calls Chifusa to the dining room. Chifusa starts chomping down on the food almost immediately and once she's done with the food she starts feeling a bit sleepy because she ate too much food.

_ "I think I'm gonna sleep here if it's okay, I ate a bit too much." _

_ "Yeah, sure, sleep tight, hehe..." _

Once Chifusa has fallen asleep. Toyo unsheathes a dagger that she hid in her clothes and starts walking towards the sleeping Chifusa. Little does Toyo know, however, that Chifusa is both immune to poison and has her mind's eye. Just as Toyo is about to strike her dagger down into Chifusa's neck, Chifusa wakes up and quickly disarms Toyo. Chifusa then quickly runs over to where she left her katana and unsheathes it. Just as she's about to slice Toyo, the analysis skill activates. Toyo's bust size is about as large as Chichi's once was: 130 cm.

When Chifusa's slice connects she's once again filled with a familiar feeling. Her breasts are about to start growing. Her tight clothes start to rip at the seams and she can feel her erect nipples press against her clothes. She gets hornier and hornier by the feeling of her growing breasts and her nipples rubbing against her clothes. Chifusa feels just as good as the last time she absorbed someone's breasts and this time Chifusa starts masturbating. Chifusa removes her top and starts squeezing her nipples with her left hand and starts fingering herself with her right hand. She starts moaning by all the pleasure she's feeling. She's really starting to enjoy the feeling of taking someone's breasts. After a while of pleasuring herself she cums on the floor. After she cums she realises the breast growth has stopped a while ago when she was masturbating. Her breasts are now about the size of a small melon and a little bit smaller than her head. She feels the analysis skill activate on both her and Toyo. Chifusa's bust size is now an astounding 131 cm while Toyo's once almost as large breasts are now just a humble 88 cm. Chifusa's breasts are slowly reaching her "Oppai Maximum" size once again and as such the effects of "Oppai Maximum" is slowly coming back as well. Chifusa's hips are a bit bigger and her thighs are a bit thicker as well. Her aura has gotten a bit more maternal as well.

_ "Hah, hah, I need to get out of her, before she wakes up."  _ Chifusa mutters to herself

As she's starting to put on her clothes, she has a bit of trouble because of her enlarged breasts, but she eventually manages to get them on again. She leaves the house as fast as possible and runs into the nearby forest to sleep there. She hadn't managed to get much sleep before she was woken up by Toyo and it's still night. She eventually finds a nice tree where she spends the night.

_ "I-I really wanna experience that feeling again. That feeling was so good and I feel so much better now. I-I need to get bigger." _ Chifusa mutters to herself.

Without realizing it, her "Desire" skill has gotten stronger and will just keep on getting stronger.

_ "What was I thinking just now!? I can't just go and steal other people's breasts! T-that's wrong, it's really... wrong." _

_ "H-however, I really want to experience that feeling again..."  _ Chifusa says in a much more quiet voice.

Chifusa argues with herself like that until she eventually falls asleep.

**_Back to Kagefusa_ **

_ "It's almost time to recruit a new subordinate, hehe!" _

Kagefusa has been riding full speed on her horse the whole day and will reach her destination in one or two days. The destination that she's determined to go to is a familiar village:  _ the Yachime village! _


	5. Chapter 5

Kagefusa reaches her destination this morning:  _ the Yachime village! _

_ "So this is where she is, huh?" _

Kagefusa enters the village and starts collecting information about the whereabouts of the person she's seeking. All Kagefusa knows is that the woman she's looking for is the woman with the biggest bust in this village. 

_ "Ah, you must mean Toyo! She's such a nice girl. She lives near the eastern village gate, it's the biggest house in that area." _

_ "Toyo, huh?" Kagefusa muttered to herself. _

After finding out where Toyo lives she immediately heads over there.

Once there she knocks on the door and after a while Toyo opens the door.

_ "Does Toyo live here, I have business with her." _

_ "...I'm Toyo..." _

_ "Yeah, right, Toyo has the biggest chest in this village, so answer my question!" _

_ "I'm really Toyo, my breasts have been cut by some samurai bitch!" _

_ "Yeah, ri- wait? Could you describe this "samurai bitch" in greater detail." _

_ "Ah, well, sure, you better leave after that, I don't really want visitors right now." _

Kagefusa is led into a room further into Toyo's house where Toyo starts to describe the "samurai bitch". After she's done describing her, Kagefusa starts to laugh.

_ "Ahahaha, so she's still alive, huh?" _

_ "Do you know her?" _

_ "Heh, yeah, I know her, she's my sister after all. She's a traitor to my clan. You know what, I came here to make you my subordinate and I was about to take drastic measures to convince you, but it doesn't seem like I'll have to do that. So, do you want revenge?" _

_ "Yes! I want to get my vengeance on that bitch!" _

_ "Hehe, welcome aboard then! Follow me back to my current headquarters." _

Kagefusa and Toyo leave the village and start riding back to Chichi's mansion, Kagefusa's current headquarters. While they're riding away, they don't notice that someone saw them: Chifusa.

**_Back to Chifusa_ **

Chifusa barely managed to avoid encountering her sister. Chifusa was about to go the village where Chichi lives next, but it looks like that's a bad move considering that's the way her sister was riding. Instead she heads southeast to a slightly larger village. 

A few days later Chifusa finally arrived at the village. At the edge of the village there's a small cave in the mountain. When she enters the village she's immediately greeted by two women with large chests. The analysis skill goes off and their bust sizes are 108 cm and 115 cm respectively. They ignore Chifusa and insteads call over some men that were behind Chifusa. Chifusa starts searching for an inn.

**_Back to Kagefusa_ **

Kagefusa and Toyo reached Chichi's mansion yesterday and Kagefusa made no haste letting Toyo and Chichi read the hidden manyuu scroll that taught her the hidden manyuu technique. They learned the technique quite fast and can now also steal people's breast size. However, they're not as proficient as Kagefusa with this technique. 

_ "Okay, now that you've both managed to learn this hidden technique, you can go and start stealing people's breast sizes. Start with this village, however, don't do it anytime other than in the middle of the night, we don't wanna get caught, now do we?" _

To pass time until night comes, Toyo, Kagefusa and Chichi retire to the bedroom in order to have some  _ fun. _

Back to Chifusa

While searching for an inn, which she eventually found, Chifusa realized something about the village she's staying in. All the women here had at least a bust size of 100 cm, some women even had larger than 130 cm bust sizes! 

_ "Why do all the women in this village have such large bust sizes?"  _ Kagefusa asks the innkeeper

_ "People say it has something to with the magic of the water inside the cave over the mountain. I don't really know to be honest." _

_ "I see..." _

Chifusa retires to her room and starts pondering what she should do. She's completely lost about what she should do. She doesn't wanna risk going to the Munemori village, since the Manyuu clan probably expects it. Instead she plans on staying low in this village out in the woods. While pondering she gets drowsier and drowsier until she falls asleep.

When Chifusa opens her eyes again she's surrounded by darkness once more. This place has become familiar to her now.

_ "Welcome back, Chifusa!" _

The skull yokai floats over and greets Chifusa.

_ "Because of what's about to happen to you, I'm here to unlock more abilities." _

The skull yokai starts channeling power into Chifusa in order to unlock more of her abilities.

_ "This time I unlocked one more power than usual. This time I unlocked these abilities: Improved chichi-nagare, Improved back strength, Stronger desire and Shadow clone. Most of those are self explanatory, so I'll just explain how Shadow clone works. If you use Shadow clone you will spawn a copy of yourself that can do everything for you. The shadow clone can go any distance away from you and you can also completely control it yourself. However, anything that happens to Shadow clone will be redirected back to you, i.e. if that shadow clone takes damage it will be redirected back to you. You can also control the shadow clone's bust size, however you cannot change it to a bust size you've never had. Well, that's all for today. See you next time." _

After the skull yokai has left the darkness completely envelops Chifusa as usual. She sleeps peacefully through the night.

**_Back to Kagefusa_ **

It's in the middle of the night and Kagefusa is alone in the mansion. Chichi and Toyo are running around the village stealing the unsuspecting women's breast sizes. After a few hours, Chichi returns to the mansion with an increased bust size. Her bust size is now about 116 cm, so still smaller than her previous bust size, but still pretty big.

_ "Ah, I see you're back and I see you've got a bit of your breasts back. Good" _

Chichi starts to undress and walks over to Kagefusa.

_ "They're still nowhere near as large as yours however, lady Kagefusa!" _

_ "Hehe, yes, worship these breasts!" _

Kagefusa starts to undress as well and they start to embrace each other in the bed. Chichi uses both of her hands to play with one of Kagefusa's huge breasts, while using her mouth to suck on the other one. Milk starts to flow from Kagefusa's breasts again and into Chichi's mouth. Kagefusa grabs one of Chichi's breasts and starts playing with it, she uses her other hand to finger Chichi's pussy. Both of them start moaning and panting really quickly. This continues for an hour until both of them are exhausted. They continue to cuddle in bed for a few hours until they're interrupted by someone entering the mansion. It's Toyo. Toyo enters the bedroom and both Kagefusa and Chichi are shocked when they see Toyo. Her breasts are huge. Her breasts are almost as big as Kagefusa's. They're about 170 cm. Her breasts are completely exposed from her clothes ripping. Her nipples are completely erect and she's panting heavily. Her pants are also really wet, probably from cumming a lot from all the pleasure she received from stealing breasts.

_ "Wow... How many people's breasts did you absorb?" _

_ "I lost count, maybe like 20+?" _

_ "T-Toyo-sama..."  _ Chichi quietly mutters to herself.

_ "Well, what are you standing there for, Toyo, come on and join us!" _

_ "With pleasure!" _

_ "We're gonna leave this village tomorrow, since most busty women have probably been absorbed at this point. I also need some no name flat-chested women as subordinates as well." _

Toyo and Kagefusa press their breasts against each other. Both of their breasts completely engulf most of the bed at this point. Sandwiched between their breasts is Chichi. She continuously fondles both of their breasts and sucks on them in certain intervals. All three of them start to moan loudly soon and after a while the bed sheets are wet from pussy juices and Kagefusa's milk.

When morning comes the three of them prepare to leave for the next village. The village they're currently in is in complete chaos because of their actions during the night. The three of them are going to head to a village up north.

**_Back to Chifusa_ **

When Chifusa wakes up the next morning she feels fine at first until she gets up from her bed. When she does that she starts feeling a much stronger desire than earlier to make her breasts grow bigger. When she even thinks about becoming bigger she starts panting heavily. 

_ "Hah, hah, I need more, I need to grow bigger!" _

Chifusa spots a well-endowed woman outside of her room.

_ "Not yet, I need a hideout first..." _


	6. Chapter 6

Chifusa stumbles around the village like a drunkard. She's been like this ever since she woke up. Inside of her has been a hunger. A hunger for more power, for more recognition.   
"*pant* *pant* I need to do something about this. I really need to sate my hunger in some way, but how?"  
Every time she walks past a woman with large breasts, which there are many of in this village, the hunger just grows stronger. Chifusa manages to stumble outside the village and eventually ends up in the forest near the village.  
"How and when did I get here?"  
Chifusa looks around and finds herself in the middle of some forest. When looking backward she sees a village in the distance. To her right, she can also see a river that runs towards the said village.  
"Ah, that must be the village I came from."  
Instead of returning to the village she feels compelled to follow the river upstreams to its source. Her body moves as if she's possessed and continues despite her worrying if it's a good idea to continue.   
Eventually, she reaches the source of the river. A cave at the base of a mountain. 

Back to Kagefusa

The three of them have left the Yachime Village behind as it's currently in chaos because of the chaos they caused last night. The village that they're currently heading towards is not that big. However, it's a good village to attack next as there won't be many repercussions. They're currently riding towards that village and will probably reach it in a day or two. The sun is starting to set and Kagefusa stops her horse.   
"Let's set up camp in that clearing over there for tonight"  
An hour later and the camp is set up.  
"Why are we even going to that village, Kagefusa-sama? There's probably not even that many busty women there."  
Chichi voices her frustrations about going to this village. She had protested against going to this village saying stuff like that it's dirty and will reduce their breasts in size if they go there. Chichi, being a noble, has never really left her hometown and doesn't really like the thought of going to a small hamlet.   
"It's a lot safer to go there than a bigger village. There's not really any guards there which means we can easily get away. Once we get enough power so can we go to any village we want."  
"Alright..."  
Chichi is still not completely sold on the idea, but agrees anyway. Soon enough the three of them snuggle up to each other in the tent and fondles each other before falling asleep. 

Back to Chifusa

Chifusa had just found the cave from which the river originates from. She goes up to the pool of water in the middle of the cave. She senses some sort of power emanating from the water. That same power starts to compel her to drink from it. She reaches her hand down into the water and scoops it up. She feels the cold water run down her throat and soon after she's done she sits back to see if anything feels different. She doesn't immediately notice any difference, but soon enough she starts feeling a tingling in her breasts. She removes the clothes she got from the village earlier. She managed to get clothes for a pretty cheap price there as well as clothes that fit her size. Probably because of the number of big-breasted women in the village. She grabs one of her breasts in her hand and starts to feel it press up against her hand and soon enough she feels a bit of the titflesh spilling from her hand. Ecstasy. That's the best way to describe what she's feeling right now. This is what her body craved. She feels her mind become clearer. All nausea from earlier is gone. But the feeling from earlier is still not completely gone. She still craves more and she wants to get bigger. She looks down at her breasts. They have now stopped expanding and have reached 140 cm in size. She is very close to her "Oppai maximum" size again, which was 150 cm.   
"This place would be perfect as a hideout..." Chifusa mutters to herself.   
She spawns a shadow clone. Despite its name it doesn't actually look like a shadow, it looks actually like herself, breast size and all. She tries to make the shadow's breasts smaller and eventually gets the hang of how to do it. She shrinks the shadow's breasts down to a more manageable size at 100 cm.   
"Now to wait until nightfall..."

Back to Kagefusa

When Kagefusa wakes up the next morning Chichi is completely attached to Toyo's breasts and sucks on them while still sleeping. Kagefusa puts on her clothes and steps out of their tent. Once outside she walks up to a tree and rests against it. To her left is a couple of rice fields that belong to the village that they're approaching. The wind blows through the fields and makes them shift gently in the wind. Once alone Kagefusa starts thinking about a bunch of different stuff, primarily her sister. Once the dust had settled on the whole situation she started feeling bad about it. She had originally thought that she killed her own sister and was relieved to hear that she's alive when she encountered Toyo. Despite the animosity that she shows when talking about her sister, she still loves her.  
"I wonder what she's doing nowadays, maybe she settled down somewhere..." Kagefusa mutters to herself.  
Her time spent alone doesn't last very long however as her two companions wake up and see her resting near the tree. When Kagefusa spots them she stands up and walks towards them.   
"Shall we get going then?"  
And with that, they're off.   
In about half a day they reach the village they were heading towards and as all reports indicated; it's quite small. They start going towards the inn of the town and check in there. After doing that they wander around the village looking for potential victims. While they're doing that the thoughts of her sister still weighs heavily in her mind. Little does she know what her sister is doing...

Back to Chifusa

Night has come and Chifusa sends out her clone on her mission: To steal the breasts of the women in the village. If she concentrates hard enough so can she see what the clone sees which makes it easier to give it orders. The clone soon reaches the village and enters the first building that it encounters. Inside she finds a couple sleeping in a bed. There she finds a woman with breasts on the smaller end in this village, which is still quite large at 100 cm. The clone cuts the woman's breasts swiftly and then exits the building. Back in the cave, Chifusa can feel the woman's size come to her. She starts moaning by the size entering her breasts and almost loses concentration. Her breasts have now reached 152 cm from cutting that woman's breasts, which means this is the biggest Chifusa has ever been! The "Oppai maximum" effects completely return as well: Maternal aura, wider hips, etc. Chifusa made it so that the clone's breasts don't get bigger and only hers and as soon as she can fully concentrate again she continues her theft. 

Back to Kagefusa

When night comes a day forward from where Chifusa's story took a break. The trio leaves the inn in the middle of the night to do their own theft. They go around from building to building stealing any woman's breasts they come across and when the morning starts to come they return to their room at the inn where they meet up again. There they compare each other's expansions. Kagefusa reached 185 cm, each breast is now as big as her chest. Chichi reached 130 cm, which means that she's now as big as she once was. Toyo is last. She didn't get that much bigger tonight. She managed to reach Kagefusa's old size, however, at 174 cm. When Chichi sees Kagefusa's expanded breasts she practically drools over them.   
"Kagefusa-sama! May I touch them?"  
"Some other day perhaps... I need some time alone."  
"Aww..."  
Kagefusa leaves the two women alone in the room and can soon hear them both moaning. She takes a walk outside and thinks about what has happened. She starts to lose faith in what she's doing. She doesn't really even remember anymore why she's doing what she's doing. She starts to think about just heading back to the Chichi's mansion to get herself sorted out.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning after the three of them have woken up, Kagefusa tells them that she doesn't have any desire to continue stealing people's breasts and will return to Chichi's mansion and wait for them there.

_ "If you want to, you can continue stealing people's breasts, I, however, don't have any desire anymore to do it." _

And with that Kagefusa leaves her companions, mounts her horse and starts riding back to the mansion, leaving Toyo and Chichi alone in the village without a leader or direction. Both of them stay at the inn while they try to figure out what to do now. Do they just return to the mansion as well or do they continue their journey with Kagefusa? They don't know yet and as such, they stay in that village while they try to figure it out. 

Later that day after Kagefusa left them they go to the pub to collect info or try to figure out what to do. Only Toyo actually enters the pub however, Chichi said it's too filthy for her to step foot in there. While inside the pub Toyo overhears some men at a table in the corner of the pub talk about a peculiar thing. A mass stealing of breasts in a village to the south. Yesterday morning a lot of the women in that town woke up and saw their tits missing. This is the spark that Toyo needed. She knows only two women that can steal people's breasts and that is Kagefusa and the samurai bitch, which means it can only be one of them, in her eyes at least. She rushes out of the pub and tells Chichi of the news and their renewed goal.

**_Back to Chifusa_ **

It has now been a day since Chifusa stole the women's breasts. She was in pure ecstasy almost the whole day yesterday and couldn't really do much. Her breasts have now reached an astounding 253 cm! They are now so big that she has trouble moving and has to have her shadow clone do most of the stuff for her. She spends most of the time just admiring her own breasts. 

_ "AH! These are just wonderful!"  _ She exclaims to herself.

While she's admiring her breasts she gets a brilliant idea. She comes up with the idea of "harvesting" the women's breasts in the village. Since the water is magical and can expand people's breasts she could use that to grow their breasts and then harvest them. However, she realizes a problem with her plan. The water in the river is not nearly as strong as the water in the cave. The water probably becomes less and less effective the further away it gets from its source, which is the only flaw in her otherwise "excellent" plan. She starts thinking of other ways that she could do it. While she's doing that she doesn't the presence approaching her. 

_ "Why hello there! I noticed someone needed my help and I'm here to serve, hehe!" _

Chifusa turns around and sees the skull yokai floating there. He's just what she needed. 

_ "What can you do to help me?" _

_ "Hehe, I know just the thing." _

Chifusa feels the familiar feeling of having power channeled into her.

_ "This time I unlocked a couple of abilities. The abilities are Improved shadow clone, Expansion water, and Better concentration. I'll explain all of the abilities this time. The improved shadow clone will make you able to control more shadow clones. The amount of shadow clones that you can control is dependent on the size of your breasts. At your current size, you can control three of them, hehe! Expansion water is my favorite out of these! It makes you able to make it so that all types of fluid can increase the size of women's breasts, hehe! You have full control of how large they grow. The last one is better concentration. This one will make it so you can better control your shadow clones and have better concentration in general. I saw how almost all you did yesterday was cum your brains out, yes, I did, hehe! Now, I hope you make good use of these abilities!" _

Just before the skull yokai disappears, Chifusa calls out to it.

_ "Wait!" _

_ "Yeah? What is it?" _

_ "Why do you continue to assist me so much, what do you want in return?" _

Despite Chifusa really wanting all the powers that he's given her, she's still very skeptical of him, since he's done all of this without any sort of payment. 

_ "Ah, well, let's just say that I have a bone to pick with all humans, hehe!" _

And with that, he's gone and Chifusa is left still skeptical of him. She realizes however that he is not going to tell her the answer to her question and instead starts working on her plan.

**_Back to the duo_ **

The duo has now started to travel towards the village where Chifusa is staying in order for Toyo to get her revenge as well as Chichi. Chichi doesn't have as big of a reason to get revenge, she hasn't forgotten however when Chifusa disrespected her. They are about two days of travel away from the village and will probably get there during the night with the pace they have right now. 

_ "I will finally get my revenge on that bitch!" _

**_Back to Chifusa_ **

The next day Chifusa has already started putting her plan into motion. The water has been enchanted to increase the size of the breasts of the women who drink from the river to 150 cm! She has already harvested a couple of women's breasts and has increased her own size to almost 300 cm! She can now control four shadow clones which also makes the whole process easier. When they don't have any harvesting to do, the shadow clones scout the different areas of the town and outside the town as well. This is to make sure that no one attacks Chifusa. Chifusa has had orgasms quite often because of the clones when they steal someone's breasts. The whole process has left Chifusa in almost a constant state of afterglow. Not that she minds that. She's happy about the whole situation, especially getting her breasts bigger. 

The next day while she's fondling her breasts, a shadow clone materializes in front of her to give a report. She reports that two busty women have set up camp not too far away from the village. They are about half a day away from the village. Chifusa, who is now always resting on her 310 cm breasts, since they're too heavy to move, even with her improved back strength, tells the clone to keep an eye on them. When the clone has returned to the location where it spotted the two women, Chifusa takes control of its vision and recognizes the two women: Chichi and Toyo.

_ "Hmm, what are they doing around these parts?" _

That thought is quickly removed from her mind when she notices one peculiar detail about them: their breasts are bigger than when she last saw them. 

_ "Are they coming to steal my breasts!?" _

Chifusa panics. Before all of this, she wouldn't even be nearly as afraid of the thought, but now she lives for getting them bigger. She starts planning an ambush on them before they do the same to her. 

Night falls and the duo has now reached the village. Unaware that four shadow clones are carefully watching their every move. The duo goes into the local inn to ask about anything interesting that has happened around these parts that could help them. The innkeeper tells them about a woman who entered the forest the other day and didn't return after that. Upon hearing that, Toyo immediately assumes that the woman is the "samurai bitch" they're looking for. The duo thanks the innkeeper and starts to leave for the forest. However, that would be their biggest mistake yet.

**_Back to the duo_ **

Now in the forest, the duo slowly explores it in order to find Chifusa. 

_ "We're so close now, so close to getting our revenge on that bitch!" _

They continue walking further and further away from the village and close to the cave where Chifusa resides. However, they will not reach the said cave. After searching through the forest for a couple of hours the duo finds the mountain. They decide to rest a bit before entering it since they haven't rested for almost a day soon. Toyo makes a fire and takes first watch while Chichi goes to sleep.

_ "We're so close! So close to finally getting rid of that bitch!"  _ Toyo mutters to herself.

She hears some rustling in the bushes around her and turns quickly around. Nothing there. 

_ "I'm probably just nervous..." _

The night is slow and continues like this until it's time for the clones to strike. 

Eventually, Toyo starts becoming sleepy and is about to wake up Chichi so they can switch who's watching the fire. This is when the clones start to close in on her. Because of her sleepiness, she doesn't hear the clones approach her and when they get close enough to pin her down. 

_ "What the hell!? Chichi, wake up!" _

Chichi wakes up confused by Toyo's scream and looks around groggily. 

_ "Huh, what is it, Toyo-sama?"  _ she says half-awake.

Before she realizes what's happening another pair of clones pin her down. While pinned down by one clone, the other clone stands up, unsheathes their katana and raises it to strike.

_ "What the hell!? Why are there four of the bitch!?" _

The clones don't respond and instead strike the women and steal their breasts. The breasts that they had stolen from plenty of women are now slowly shrinking before their eyes and going to someone they can't even see right now. The duo screams in agony from having their breasts stolen. They try to fight back, but the two clones that are holding them down makes that impossible. Tears start streaming down Chichi's face from having her breasts stolen, only a little while after finally getting them back to her previous size, while Toyo screams in anger and agony. Eventually, it becomes quiet. The two women pass out from having all of their size stolen. They are now both down to a mere 65 cm in size. After they're done with them, the clones dump them off in front of the village. 

**_Back to Chifusa_ **

After they got their breasts stolen it flows back to Chifusa and she immediately orgasms when they enter her breasts. She feels the breasts that she's resting slowly make her go higher and higher until she can't reach the floor anymore with her feet. That feeling is amazing. The feeling of absolute power. She can't get enough of it. She starts laughing over the fact that what they were planning on doing happened to them instead. She cums a bit every time she feels them get bigger. While the growth stops and she's basking in the afterglow, the clones are finishing up their work of dumping the duo in front of the village. Once her head clears up a bit she analyzes her breasts and is amazed over the fact that they have now reached the 400 cm mark and even passed it! They have now stopped at the amazing size of 423 cm! Her breasts have for a long time been bigger than her, but now only one of them is almost as big as her. Once her head has completely cleared up, she remembers something: her sister. When she is reminded of her sister she first starts to remember her fond memories of her, but they quickly vanish and she's instead reminded of when her sister stole her breasts and kicked her out of her hometown. Chifusa shakes her head and instead continues to admire her breasts. 


	8. Chapter 8

It's the morning of the next day and the duo have been dumped in the bushes outside the village walls. After a while, both of them start to wake up and look down on their chest to realize that the horrible truth was not merely a dream. Their breasts have been stolen by Chifusa. They both panic and start to wonder about what they should do. They eventually decide to return to Kagefusa to get some help. And as such, they start to leave the village and start to travel back to the mansion where Kagefusa is currently waiting for them. After a few days so will they have reached the mansion and hopefully started traveling back to this village.

**_Back to Chifusa_ **

Chifusa is currently resting on her breasts, unaware that the duo is going to be getting Kagefusa to help them. Chifusa is instead currently spawning new clones. After increasing her breast size yesterday she has now become able to control six clones. She doesn't really think much of the encounter yesterday instead she resumes her harvesting activities. Before she can start sending out her clones however a voice interrupts her. 

_ "Well, well, well. Looks like you put my powers to good use, hehe! Today is the last time you will see me, hehe." _

_ "Why is it the last time?" _

_ "I don't really have much more to give you after this and I don't really think you will be needing much more either, hehe. Now let's begin." _

The familiar feeling that's apparently going to be felt for the last time overwhelms Chifusa.

_ "This time I gave you two abilities:  _ Chichi-hoshoku  _ and Improved desire. I'll only explain the first one.  _ Chichi-hoshoku will allow you to absorb whole humans into your breasts, which will greatly increase the amount of size you can get from one person. Well, that's all for me! I look forward to seeing what you can do with all of these powers, hehe! Cya!"

And with that, he's gone, probably forever. As soon as he leaves I feel the hunger return. I feel the need to become more powerful. To become bigger. And I will do just that. 

After sending out her clones, Chifusa starts to experiment with the magic water. She's not satisfied with the speed of the progress of her harvest and thus increases the effectivity of the magic in the water to instead increase the size of breasts to 180 cm. 

**_Back to Kagefusa_ **

Almost a week has passed since she left her companions and returned to the mansion. She has mostly just been resting and not doing much, except for thinking about different things. Unaware of what has happened to her companions while they've been away from her she gets startled the day they manage to get back to the mansion. Kagefusa is roused from her solitary thinking by loud banging on the mansion door. Assuming that it's her companions she quickly goes to open the door. What she sees there surprises her. It's the two that she was expecting, however, they do not look at all like she was expecting. She lets them into the mansion and starts to listen to what has happened. Once they're finished, silence ensues. Kagefusa is digesting what they just told her. They found four Chifusas and got attacked by them. After being attacked by them they got their breasts stolen. It sounds hard to believe, but what Kagefusa is at least sure of is that Chifusa is involved in the stealing of their breasts. Having been thinking about her sister a lot when she was alone, Kagefusa decides that this would be a good chance to encounter her and talk with her. 

_ "Alright, let's go and take on my sister! With me at your side, she won't stand a chance." _

And with that, the three of them are together once again and start to head towards the village where they will find Chifusa.

**_Back to Chifusa_ **

A few days after Kagefusa left the mansion and started heading towards Chifusa, Chifusa gets a report from one of the shadow clones that they've spotted the two people from earlier and another person as well. While Kagefusa was still in the dark about Chifusa and while they were traveling here, Chifusa had grown immensely. Because of the improved effects of the water, the speed at which she grows from harvesting also went up quite a bit. At an unbelievable size of almost 700 cm, the small cave that she's been staying in is starting the feel smaller and smaller. Each breast is also now bigger than Chifusa herself and won't stop anytime soon. Chifusa orders the shadow clones, which have now been increased to twelve in number, to keep an eye out on the trio and find out what they're planning. After the clones have left she starts rubbing her breasts. Her breasts have also gotten a lot more sensitive as she's grown, so just rubbing them now is enough to masturbate. 

_ "I guess I'll have a chance to test my new ability soon..."  _ Chifusa tells herself and is overjoyed over the idea.

**_Back to Kagefusa_ **

When they reach the town, one of the things that Chichi and Toyo notice is the fact that a lot of the women have larger breasts than when they last were here. A lot of them are even approaching Kagefusa in size. Kagefusa notices this as well and is astounded by it. She had thought herself to be the one with the largest breasts, but seeing this village changes her mind about that. Little does Kagefusa know that she probably is the largest around, except for Chifusa, this village is just an exception because of Chifusa's tampering with the water. They repeat a lot of the same steps that Chichi and Toyo did last time, such as asking the innkeeper for new info. He tells them about the weird situation the village is in. A lot of the women's breasts keep getting stolen overnight, but every time a woman drinks from the river their breasts will become as large as before. When she hears that, Kagefusa scratches her head in confusion. It doesn't sound like anything Chifusa can do nor does it sound anything like a technique of the Manyuu Clan. Kagefusa decides that they're going to investigate the source of this since that will most likely lead them to Chifusa as well. Weary from their travels, they check into the inn and rest there for a while before they start to search for Chifusa and the source of the village's mysteries.

When night comes they are well-rested and head out into the forest near the village. They decide to follow the river upstreams since that may help them in finding the source of the village's increased breast size. One thing that the three of them are not aware of, however, is the fact that all around them are twelve shadow clones, all waiting for the right time to strike. 

**_Back to Chifusa_ **

While looking through one of the clone's eyes, Chifusa spots Kagefusa and immediately notices something different about her: her breasts. They are much larger after she stole them from Chifusa, which means that she has been going around stealing other women's breasts. When Chifusa sees her sister's head-dwarfing breasts, she immediately feels her hunger return. The insatiable desire to become bigger. Soon is the time to strike and when that time comes, Chifusa will finally get to test her new ability. 

**_Back to Kagefusa_ **

They are now about as far in as Toyo and Chichi got on their own, before being ambushed. Instead of resting, they continue onwards towards the cave. When they reach the clearing before the cave, the three of them see something big inside the cave. They start to move close until everything turns black for them. The clones had sneaked up on them. 

When Kagefusa wakes up again, what she sees makes her jaw drop.

**_Back to Chifusa_ **

_ "Welcome, sister!" _

_ "I-is that you, Chifusa!?" _

_ "Don't you recognize your own sister, Kagefusa?" _

Upon hearing that Kagefusa grows quiet. She's really ashamed of herself for what she did to Chifusa back at the Manyuu village. She didn't deserve what happened to her but Kagefusa still agreed to do it anyway. When she starts to look around, Kagefusa notices something. She doesn't see Chichi and Toyo anywhere.

_ "Where's Toyo and Chichi?" _

Chifusa merely laughs at the question and points on her breasts, which are now much larger than before Kagefusa was captured, reaching the size of 820 cm!

_ "They're here, dear sister, and soon you'll be as well." _

_ "What do you mean? Are they underneath your breasts?" _

_ "Nope, they're inside them. I had my clones shove them inside my breasts. Oh, how wonderful it felt. I still almost cum just thinking about it." _

Kagefusa doesn't know how to respond to what she just heard. It sounds impossible, but at least in her head, it makes a little bit of sense.

_ "Well, do you have any last words? My hunger just continues to grow by the second, so hurry up." _

_ "I- umm, I'm sorry, sister. I'm sorry for everything I've done, especially for throwing you out of the village after I stole your breasts." _

Tears start to trickle down Kagefusa's cheeks, however, it doesn't affect Chifusa. The only thing she can think about is making her breasts bigger. The desire is way too big to be quenched anymore. While she's still crying two of the clones lift her up and starts to shove her into Chifusa's breasts. Terror grabs hold of Kagefusa when she feels herself get slowly swallowed up by her sister's breasts. Meanwhile, pleasure starts to take hold of Chifusa and she starts to moan loudly as soon as her sister gets shoved into her breasts.

_ "AH! Goodbye, sister! Your big tits feel wonderful inside me!" _

She continues to moan as her breasts just keep getting bigger and fills up the cave that she resides in. While engulfed in her breasts and slowly getting absorbed by them, Kagefusa starts to feel a motherly aura, one that she has felt before. It's comforting as it slowly caresses her and she slowly realizes while her consciousness starts to slip away that it's the same aura that she felt back when she encountered Chifusa at the temple before all of this started. That's the last thought Kagefusa has as she becomes more titflesh for Chifusa.

_ "AH! THIS FEELS WONDERFUL!!" _

Chifusa just continues to moan for a couple of minutes while her breasts continue to get bigger. Eventually, they start to slow down and end at just under 1000 cm! She realizes that the cave is quite packed because of that now. However, after absorbing her sister something clicks inside Chifusa. The hunger stops and she realizes what she's done.

_ "Oh no... What have I done? I-i've killed my sister because I wanted to get bigger breasts! She wasn't even hostile towards me!" _

Panic. Panic ensues in Chifusa and she doesn't know what to do. That doesn't last long, however, as the hunger soon returns. 

_ "What was I panicking about? This is amazing! Nothing can stop me now! I'm only going to grow bigger now!" _

  
  
  


**Epilogue**

After absorbing her sister, Chifusa sets her sights on taking over Japan with her tits. She realizes that for that to happen she needs to grow bigger even faster. She changes the water in the cave one last time to now grow a person who bathes in it until she gets out of it. She manages with the help of her shadow clones to adjust her breasts so that she lands in the water and continues to bathe in it forever. She continues to harvest the women in the village until eventually, her breasts get so big after two weeks that the mountain that she used to hide in is destroyed and her breasts have engulfed the village. It started to hurt when her breasts were getting too big for the cave, but as soon as the cave got destroyed it felt amazing. One thing she noticed when her breasts engulfed the village was that she experienced a sudden burst in growth, which made her realize that if her breasts engulf a village they will also absorb the humans in it. This was just the start, however. When wanderers saw what had happened to the cave they quickly told the nearest villages, who in turn told their area's respective lord. Word soon got around fast that a pair of breasts were slowly engulfing the world. However, no one really tried to do anything against it. A rumor had gone around that it was the gods who sent down a heavenly pair of breasts to engulf the world. Most people just worshipped the breasts and didn't know the real cause behind it. The few people who actually tried to do something were quickly put down by the shadow clones. When Chifusa's breasts neared a village the shadow clones would get extra vigilant. Eventually, after a couple of months, Chifusa's breasts had almost consumed the entirety of Japan and after a couple more months her breasts were spreading to the rest of Asia. She would at irregular intervals increase the speed of growth that she got from the water. Not everyone in the other Asian countries believed that the breasts were sent by the gods since people believed in different things, however, nothing could stop the huge shadow clone army that had now formed and just continued to grow. Eventually after a whole year over half of the world was consumed and after just one more month Chifusa experienced a large growth spurt which consumed the entire planet. After the world got consumed, she had the genius idea of having one of her clones make the oceans have the same effect as the water Chifusa rested in, which just accelerated her growth even more. After that, she would just continue to grow until nothing was left for her to consume. The pleasure she felt was so immense that some days she would just be knocked out by it.

**The End**


End file.
